ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
XLR8 (Classic)
XLR8 is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from Kinet. Appearance XLR8 resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. He has five blue stripes on his tail. In Ultimate Alien, XLR8 looks the same albeit his Ultimatrix symbol is green. In Heroes United, he has darker skin. In Omniverse, 16-year-old XLR8's appearance is the same as Ultimate Alien, but taller, the white color on his shirt is replaced by green, which now covers his whole neck. He has four blue stripes on his tail. The black balls on his feet are bigger. His helmet is longer in the back and front. His claws are also longer. His visor is darker. XLR8's voice now sounds like Ben's, but in a fast talking, higher-pitched way. 11-year-old Ben as XLR8 in Omniverse looks exactly the same as his 16-year-old version, except that he is shorter, and the green color of his shirt is white. He has three stripes on his tail. Ben 10,000 as XLR8 XLR8's arms, legs and tail stripes are white instead of blue. There are less stripes on his tail and he is taller. XLR8's clothing now has longer sleeves with a pair of stripes under the shoulders and has an arrow-shaped symbol on his lower torso. XLR8 wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as XLR8 Gwen's XLR8 is more upright. Her face lacks the black markings that Ben's has, replaced with freckles. She has pink eyes and Gwen's hairclips. She has a black helmet. The majority of her outfit is dark blue with a light blue section around her neck that goes down her chest in a V-formation, light blue stripes on her forearms and wrists, two light blue stripes on the end of her tail, and a light blue stripe on each of her legs where the outfit ends. Her hands are more human shaped with claws for fingers. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her chest with a cat shape surrounding it. 11yearoldXLR8 .png|11 year-old XLR8 in Omniverse XLR8 UA Rex.png|16 year old XLR8 in Heroes United xlr8 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as XLR8 Gwen XLR8 official.png|Gwen as XLR8 Powers and Abilities XLR8 can manipulate friction to reach speeds of 500 mph within two seconds. XLR8 can accelerate so quickly that time appears to completely stop to him.The Unnaturals XLR8 has very high dexterity, being able to type on keyboards or keypads at high speeds. Using this skill, he can input any code to deactivate devices.Store 23 XLR8 also seem to think, act and react at superhuman speed as well, as he was able to think of a million combinations in a few seconds. XLR8 can deliver speed-enhanced attacks with rapid succession, such as excessively kicking or stabbing enemies with great speed and strength. XLR8 has quick reflexes, allowing him to dodge attacks with little effort. XLR8 is fast enough to run on water.The Krakken XLR8 is capable of creating tornadoes by generating a centripetal vacuum powerful enough to lift a To'kustar, either by running in a circular pattern or spinning at supersonic speeds. XLR8's scissor-like claws can cut through many materials with relative ease. XLR8 has enhanced strength, enough to carry a multitude of fishermen and Gwen across a lake to shore without slowing down, as well as to greatly damage someone like Exo-Skull with physical attacks, which are further enhanced by striking at rapid succession due to XLR8's speed. XLR8 can recover from injuries faster than other species.Pop-up edition of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1 When Kevin 11 was pushed and almost fell off a cart, he used his Kineceleran tail to hang on to the wire, revealing the tail is prehensile.Back with a Vengeance XLR8 is able to cling to surfaces, either due to his claws or his agility, or a combination of the two.Monster Weather Weaknesses XLR8's speed does not always work on all surfaces, like ice or strong adhesives, which can make it hard to control or slow him down. XLR8's tail could be held down to keep him in place.Rules of Engagement In Omniverse, XLR8 is very hyperactive, and it can be difficult for him to stay focused, shown when he got bored of looking at magic books and started reading Sumo Slammers instead.Third Time's a Charm History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *XLR8 first appeared in And Then There Were 10, XLR8 got revenge on J.T. and Cash, and helped pack stuff into the Rust Bucket. *In The Krakken, XLR8 saved some people from the Krakken. *In Permanent Retirement, XLR8 was used off-screen to take the people back to their houses. *In Kevin 11, XLR8 saved Kevin from some bullies. *In The Alliance, XLR8 battled Rojo. *In Lucky Girl, XLR8 defeated Hex. *In Secrets, XLR8 appeared while he was captured. Later, XLR8 battled Vilgax. *In Truth, XLR8 battled a Wigsilian Org Beast. *In The Big Tick, XLR8 failed to defeat the Great One. *In The Galactic Enforcers, XLR8 battled Sixsix and Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, XLR8 searched Camp Opinicon for Max and found him. *In Back with a Vengeance, XLR8 appeared six times. Firstly, XLR8 was used by the Master Control. Later, he stole Max's food. Then, he was used to run on the river in order to catch a falling cart. After that, XLR8 went after Vilgax and Kevin. In the Null Void, XLR8 tried to escape Vilgax twice. *In Ben 10,000, XLR8 tried to save Gwen from the future version of herself. *In Merry Christmas, XLR8 battled some toy soldiers. *In Under Wraps, XLR8 battled the Mummy. Later, XLR8 collected some chicken eggs. *In The Unnaturals, XLR8 intervened with the Squires. Later, XLR8 gave J.T. and Cash wedgies. *In Monster Weather, XLR8 battled S.A.M. *In The Return, XLR8 battled Viktor and witnessed Zs'Skayr being revived. *In Perfect Day, XLR8 trapped Enoch in a dream world. In Enoch's dream, XLR8 failed to trap him in a dream world and timed out. *In the third version of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, XLR8 destroyed Dr. Animo's DNA bomb. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, XLR8 fixed the Rust Bucket. *In Ready to Rumble, XLR8 road down a hill while sitting on ice. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, XLR8 battled some hypnotized guards. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, XLR8 battled Vilgax but he was defeated. Later, he went to the underground, emerged from the town pipes, and escaped among with Carl from the igniting gas valve. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, XLR8 appeared three times. Firstly, he defeated Exo-Skull. Later, he brought Ben and Gwen back to his headquarters. Then, he was defeated by Vilgax. *In Ken 10, XLR8 appeared four times. Firstly, XLR8 ran home to be on time to Ken's birthday party. Later, XLR8, along with Ken as XLR8 left home to stop Sploot. After, Devlin broke into his headquarters, XLR8 attempted to imprison him, but failed. On the next day, XLR8 fought Devlin. ;Ken *In Ken 10, XLR8 went on his first mission with his dad only to get stucked to the floor. |-|Ultimate Alien= *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ben 10,000 unlocked XLR8 for present Ben. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Ben used XLR8's powers twice. |-|Specials= *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, XLR8 appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. ;Ben *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, XLR8 saved Rebecca Holiday from Alpha. |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *In Hot Stretch, XLR8 won a game of street hockey. *In Many Happy Returns, XLR8 and Rook battled Princess Looma. *In Store 23, XLR8 battled Dimension 23's Tetrax and saved Ben 23 from Sevenseven's bomb. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, XLR8 battled Milleous. *In The Frogs of War: Part 2, XLR8 knocked over a Way Bad. *In Rules of Engagement, XLR8 defeated Fistina. *In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, XLR8 battled Psyphon's thugs. *In Collect This, XLR8 tries to find clean clothes of his as a kid. *In The Ballad of Mr. Baumann, XLR8 took Mr. Baumann back to his store. *In Secret of Dos Santos, XLR8 runs off in anger, and discovers the path to the Temple of the Sky. *In Third Time's a Charm, XLR8 tried to read through the books in Hex's library but quickly became bored. *In A New Dawn, XLR8 battled Vilgax but was defeated. Later, XLR8 appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, Ben was stuck as XLR8 until Azmuth made him revert. *In Malefactor, XLR8 battled Malware. *In Ben Again, XLR8 battled Eon. *In Bengeance Is Mine, XLR8 tried to battle Vilgax, but gets captured by a squid monster. *In The Vengers, XLR8 saved the people from a burning skyscraper. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, XLR8 tried to run from Kevin but he was trapped by his vines. ;Gwen 10 *''And Then There Was Ben, XLR8 attacked No Watch Ben in order to protect her family. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben *And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' (selected alien was Ripjaws) *''Kevin 11'' *''The Alliance'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''The Galactic Enforcers'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x6) *''Ben 10,000'' *''Merry Christmas'' (selected alien was Heatblast) *''Under Wraps'' (x2) *''The Unnaturals'' (x2) *''Monster Weather'' *''The Return'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' ;Ben 10,000 *''Ben 10,000'' (x3) *''Ken 10'' (x4) ;Ken *''Ken 10'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ultimate Ben *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first re-appearance, x2) |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11 year old Ben *''Trouble Helix'' (first re-appearance) *''Malefactor'' *''Ben Again'' *''Bengeance Is Mine'' *''The Vengers'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' ;16 year old Ben *''Hot Stretch'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Store 23'' (x2) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''Collect This'' *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' *''Vreedlemania'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''A New Dawn'' (x2; second time was cameo) ;Gwen 10 *''And Then There Was Ben'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Nemesis *Alien Data Files: XLR8 *Intergalactic Spazz Club |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Ben to the Rescue *Blockade Blitz *Wrath of Psychobos *Zombozo's Big Score Video Games Ben 10: Protector of Earth XLR8 is the third alien Ben obtains. The main thing you will need him for is to go to a lever, make him speed to it and to the other lever to complete the levels. XLR8 has a Dark Heroes and DNA Force skin. His dark heroes skin erases his visor replacing it with a red robotic stripe. Powers and Abilities *XLR8 is capable of running at high speeds for a brief second, upwards or diagonally. *XLR8 can run in a circle to attack enemies at a high speed. XLR8PoE.png|XLR8 in Protector of Earth XLR8_tornado.png|XLR8 in Protector of Earth XLR8_in_Ben_10_Omniverse_2.png|XLR8 in Omniverse 2 *XLR8 can create sonic booms and attack enemies by dashing straight beside them, as well as damage enemies using his tail. Punch Time Explosion XL *XLR8 is one of the aliens used by 10-year old Ben. Ben 10: Omniverse *XLR8 is a playable alien character in the game (only by 11-year old Ben). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *XLR8 is a playable alien character in the game. Naming and Translations Etymology XLR8's name has the same sound as the word "accelerate", referring to his high speed. Otherwise, some translated versions of the series also call him XLR8, but in their respective ways of pronunciation, the names used for official dubbing don't fit the original international pun making them senseless. Trivia *In Omniverse, there is a buzzing-like sound effect that occurs whenever XLR8 speaks. *XLR8 is not as strong as Fasttrack.Matt Waynehttp://dwaynemcduffie.com/forums/viewtopic.php?p=134864#p134864 *XLR8 appears to have more control over his speed than Fasttrack, who sometimes has trouble stopping, while XLR8 could always stop immediately. *XLR8 was the winner of the Cartoon Network Ben 10 alien poll. **However this poll only had the first twelve aliens. *XLR8's name was used in a Pop dance group in the Philippines. *In the online game Ben to the Rescue, XLR8's visor is miscolored green. *XLR8's name was used on a CD about different technical institutes by the Universal Technical Institute. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males